Taking on the Grinch
by Just Lil Ole Me
Summary: Bella loves the Christmas holidays and makes it her personal mission to make one particular member's Christmas brighter. ONE SHOT! AU, Rated M for Language and teenage drinking. COMPLETE!


**A/N: I LOVE the holidays! I was sitting at my table making ornaments this morning when the idea for this one shot came to me. I hope you like it!**

**SM owns the characters and the main plot. I just played with the characters for a couple of hours. ;)**

* * *

Her day started early, before her alarm even had the chance to blare at her. She had tons of baking to do if she was going to be ready for the party on time. She hopped out of bed with even more energy than normal because it was her favorite time of year, Christmas. Bella loved the music, the baking, the tree lights and even enjoyed Christmas parties. This evening was the annual Christmas party at Emily's place and they had enthusiastically invited her. Ever since she had recovered from that mess after Edward had left, the Pack considered her one of them even though she was neither imprint nor shifter; they loved her all the same.

After seeing Charlie off to work for the day, Bella flipped the switch on the stereo to play her favorite Christmas tunes and put herself to work. She had planned to make about 6 dozen cookies as well as several pies. Emily had agreed to let her handle the sweets since baking was Bella's thing. She had every intention of creating enough sweets that day to make all of the boys happy. As she mixed up the first of the pie fillings, she thought back to what they had done for her. It would have been so easy for them to overlook her for simply being a leach lover. They weren't obligated to search for her in the woods that night nor did they have to take an active part in helping her through her zombie phase, but they had. Jake was the center of her recovery but all of the guys would check in on her on a regular basis if only to make her laugh, steal a cookie that she had just made or watch tv with her on what would have been a lonely Friday night. They all cared for her like a bunch of big brothers. Each had developed their own special relationship with her….well, all but one that is.

Shaking her head, she prepared to put the pies in the oven. With a sigh, she thought about him. Her conversation last week with Emily had revealed a little more of the mystery of Paul Lahote. They were discussing the food needed for the party. Bella wanted to make sure that each member of the Pack would have something there especially for them. She had picked Emily's brain about their favorites. Jake loved strawberries so she would make him some thumbprint cookies. Quil and Embry loved all things chocolate so they were getting mint chocolate chip. Jared was a spice man so she made cinnamon snicker doodles. Then, when she asked Emily about Paul, her friend hesitated. "He most likely won't come to the party, Bella. I don't know if you should bother." Emily sighed. "Paul doesn't like the holidays. Quil calls him the Grinch."

Bella couldn't believe it but she didn't say anything more, at least not until later that weekend. She was talking to Emily again, double checking their lists when she asked the question that had been on her mind for a couple of days. "Emily, why doesn't Paul like the Holidays?"

Emily was quiet for a second. "Honestly Bella, I think it has everything to do with his home life. He's never had any kind of stability. His parents have not been in his life for the past 5 years. Christmas is about family and I think he feels the loss more than ever around this time of year." Emily's voice was sad. Being the unofficial Pack mom, she worried about Paul the most, wishing that he could find some happiness. She felt that all of the guys deserved something good in their lives given what they do to protect their people.

After that last conversation, Bella decided that she now had a self-imposed mission. She would make Paul's Christmas a little brighter. Now she just had to figure out how.

* * *

Just as the pies were coming out of the oven, someone knocked on her door. Bella peaked out the window and then laughed. Of course, it was Jake. They had become very close after her split with Edward but had never progressed to what both of their dads had hoped for. Instead, they were the closest of friends. They both spent so much time at each other's house now that they didn't really have to bother knocking when they came over. He was just being a gentleman this time around since she was by herself at the house.

"Come on in, Jake." She opens the door with a smile. "Did you follow your nose out of La Push this morning?" Chuckling, she gives him a quick hug as he came in.

"Well, I will admit that your baking is like a magnet but I actually came into town to run an errand for dad and pick up something for Emily." Jake sniffed the air appreciatively, looking over all of her morning's creations. "Geesh Bells, do you think you made enough?" He grinned at her as he picked up a gingerbread cookie, popping it in his mouth.

"HEY! Stay out of those. They're for tonight." She tried her best to give him a reproving look but she failed miserably so she handed him a couple more of her choosing rather than let him ransack the entire collection.

"Thanks." He takes the offered cookies as well as the huge glass of milk that she poured for him. Jake sniffs again and his eyes go wide. Peeking into the oven, he begins to drool. "Are those what I think they are?" He had fond memories of that particular treat as a kid. Charlie would bring over a large container of these cookies every year on Christmas Eve. He and Bella would sit in front of the fire place with hot cocoa and a plate of these cookies to share.

"Yes, those are Granma Swan's spice cookies and no, you cannot have one of those. They have a special purpose." These particular cookies were the most decadent cookies on the planet and had been a tradition in the Swan family for generations. In more than one occasion, fights had broken out over the last of those particular treats.

With a sigh, he bites the head off of another gingerbread man as he leans against the counter. "You're spoiling us again, Bells."

It was her turn to grin at him." I am and every single one of you love it. You know it!" Grinning, she returned to packaging the cooled cookies to make room for the next batch on the cooling racks.

He smirks. "Yeah, you're right, as always." Finishing off his milk, he rinses it and sets it in the sink. "Do you need any help with anything? You've sort of out done yourself this time."

Bella shakes her head. "I've got it. The pies are finished and I've only one last batch of cookies to bake. I'll have plenty of time to get ready and make it to Emily's before the party starts."

"Ok, well, I gotta run." Jake gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you later tonight." With a quick wave, he heads out the door. She watches him and shakes her head. He's going to make some girl very happy someday.

Working diligently, she finished up the last of the cookies. Now that she had the house to herself again, she pulled out the gift tins that she had hidden in the hall closet that she had bought earlier in the week. With a bit of tissue paper and ribbon, she packaged up cookies for each of the Pack. There was one that was a bit larger than the rest. Granma Swan's cookies went into that one with special care in hopes of melting the Grinch's heart.

* * *

Around 6 pm, Bella walked through the door with a smile. "Hello everyone! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas Bella!" Quil, Embry and Jake jumped up from their videogames to greet her. Within seconds, she found herself wrapped in warm hugs.

"Could you guys go out to the truck for the rest of the food?" Bella batted her eyelashes at them even though it wasn't necessary. She was just in a festive, feisty mood.

"Sure sure!" They all bounded out the front door. Any mention of food would always get them moving.

After they were out, she set the bag full of containers in her hand beside the front door. She could hand out those later on.

After a few moments, Emily sticks her head out of the kitchen with a smirk. "You do know that they're out there enjoying some stolen treats, right?" She laughs at Bella as the realization hit her and she ran for the door.

She grabbed the knob and yanked it open, ready to yell at the guys for getting into the food. "HEY! Get outa there…." Bella stops immediately when she realized what she had just done. Standing directly in front of her and about to open the door to let himself in stood Paul Lahote in all of his grumpy, Grinch glory.

He glared at her and growled. "What are you doing here leach lover?" He pushed his way around her to walk into the house, leaving Bella staring after him. He had never called her that to her face before. She knew that he didn't like her but he had never been so blatant or so cold.

"Back off Paul." Jake growled as he walked in with Embry and Quil in tow behind him. Quil had incriminating crumbs all over the front of his shirt.

Bella raised a brow at him as he passed. Rather than being embarrassed, he leaned over, kissed her cheek and gave her a wink. _"Some things would never change."_ She thought to herself as she shut the door with a soft laugh.

"Whatever. I'm here as requested." Paul sat down in a recliner in the living room without so much as a hello to anyone in the room.

Bella walked into the kitchen to help Emily finish up, trying desperately not to let Paul's comment get to her. She busied herself setting the food out, fussing over the arrangement on the table. Emily gave her a sad smile, wishing that she knew how to make those words hurt less.

* * *

Letting the girls do their thing in the kitchen, they turned on Paul as soon as they put Bella's cookies down. Jake took the lead, glaring at him, since Sam was out on patrol to give everyone else a chance to get ready for the party.

"What the hell?! Why can't you let your spite and anger go for just one damn night?" Jake spoke so quietly that only the Pack could hear him, not wanting to upset Bella even more. "She's worked really hard on what she has made for us tonight and you start off the party by insulting her in the worst way possible!" He growls, his eyes threatening.

Paul barely even glances at him. He could care less what they thought. He didn't even want to be there. If Sam hadn't ordered him to show up, he'd still be at home with a couple of bottles of Jack but he had to be here now. However, that order did not state that he had to be happy about it and he was going to make sure that they knew it. "Shut the fuck up, Baby Alpha. I could care less about your party."

Embry, normally the quiet and calm one of the lot, then stepped up. "You haven't even noticed how much she has changed, have you?" He shook his head. "Ever since she recovered from that break up with _Him, _she has not once looked back. It's been almost a year and not once has she ever mentioned wanting to go back to that blood sucker. She's healed. She's happy and she's loyal to the Pack. The only one who keeps bringing it up is YOU!" His nostrils flared in anger.

Embry's outburst made Paul glance at him. He stood up, standing toe to toe with Embry. "Whatever, I know when I'm not wanted." He turned and walked out the back door. Paul decided that he'd just spend his ordered time out there, away from the forced happiness and most of all, away from _her_.

* * *

The party was in full swing. Everyone inside was having a great time, talking, eating and dancing. Bella looked over the crowd and realized that he was no longer there. She slipped over to Jake, speaking very quietly. "Where's Paul?"

"His Grumpiness is out on the porch." Jake gave her a look. "I'm sorry he started the night off all wrong for you."

Bella thought about her plan and smiles. "Well, it's time to warm the Grinch's heart." She walked over to her bag by the door, taking out the large container.

Jake's brows shot up. "Bella, why even bother? He's just going to snap your head off and make you upset…again."

She raised her chin. "I've got this, Jake." With a smile to him, she walked out onto the porch, shutting the door behind herself.

* * *

Paul found a spot on the porch out of view of the party to brood and bide his time. He hated everything about Christmas, the family time, the laughter, the love. He had never had that in his life. His parents were usually so drunk or high that they barely even noticed his presence, let alone remember to do something for the holidays. Every time he heard a Christmas carol or saw a decorated tree, he was reminded of what he had never had, and most likely would never in his life. He had no life beyond the Pack. He had no future. The depression that settled over him every December and January ate at him, making him even more bitter with each passing year.

* * *

After shutting the door, she inhaled deeply before turning in his direction. He was sitting on the far end of the porch, facing the woods, ignoring the party within. Walking in his direction, she sat down beside him, setting the tin down beside her.

"Go away, Swan." He didn't turn to look at her. He really didn't want to deal with her right now. Paul wanted to wallow in his pain, alone.

"Paul, I know you've never liked me and….I understand that. I made some really bad decisions." She stopped to think about what needed to be said next. "However, I think everyone needs someone to remember them at Christmas time. I never took the time to say thank you to you for what you've done to help keep me safe." She picked up the container and placed it in his lap, knowing her wouldn't take it from her himself. "Anyways…thank you and Merry Christmas, Paul." With that, she gave him a smile before standing up to return the party.

* * *

Paul watched her walk back inside with a confused look. "Why the hell did she do this?" He looks down at the container for a moment. She made him something. No one had ever taken the time to make something especially for him before. He was accustomed to second hand clothes and looks of pity which did nothing more than make him angry. Unable stop himself, he opened the container to find the cookies. He lifted the tin to his nose and the aroma of the spices and sugar made his mouth water.

Lifting one of the cookies, he thought over what had just happened. Bella had given him a gift without asking or wanting anything in return. He was used to women who only wanted one thing from him, his body. He gave it knowingly but he always left them feeling empty inside. Physical love did not fill the hole in his heart. He took a bite of the cookie. Maybe he had misjudged her. Maybe he was being too harsh with her. Maybe he needed to reconsider….chewing, he allowed that thought to linger.

* * *

Things were getting wild at the party. The guys had brought out some Res shine and they had been drinking for a good hour. Jake and Embry were singing off key to the music while Jared and Kim were reinventing the term dirty dancing over on the other side of the room. Sam had finished his patrol and was happily wrapped around his Emily in his recliner, nuzzling her hair and holding her close.

Bella sat back watching them with a smile. It was really nice to see them all relaxing, having fun. Their lives were forced into a role that no normal person their age should ever have to deal with. As far as she was concerned, they all deserved as much happiness as could be had.

Quil jumped up all of a sudden as if he had just remembered something. With a bit of a stumble, he walked out the front door. Everyone thought that he just needed to answer the call of nature and had forgotten that he's in human form, but then he returned with something in his hand.

"Pucker up Girls! The stud man is here!" Quil waved the mistletoe over his head and made a smoochy face, walking towards the first female in his line of sight….Kim. Jared growled at him and pulled her away from him. Quil looked over the room and his eyes stopped on Bella.

Bella's eyes went wide. She wasn't one to drink alcohol or partake in this particular holiday tradition. A blush crept up her cheeks as Quil walked over to her. She would never admit that she had never been truly kissed but she doubted that Quil would even notice.

Stopping directly in front of her, he grins drunkenly. "Gimme a kiss Bella! You know I love you!"

Suddenly, the door opened and a growling Paul walked back in. "Back off, you dumb fuck." He stepped up to Quil. "She doesn't want to kiss you. That much is obvious!" He pushed Quil away from her; his wolf seeing Quil's behavior as disrespectful.

Quil smirked, shoving the mistletoe at him. "Fine then, Grinch, why don't you kiss her instead?"

Paul's growl grew louder and the other pack members immediately noticed the possibility of a fight ruining their party. Immediately sober, they jumped up from their seats and walked into the dining room, ready to intervene, when something happened that stopped them in their tracks.

His wolf took Quil's words as a challenge so he snatched the mistletoe from his hand. "Let me show you how this done, you idiot." He dangled the sprig over his head and turned to her. "How about a Christmas kiss, Bella?"

Bella's was in shock. Her eyes darted back and forth between them before his question registered in her brain. Quickly, she remembered her mission to melt the Grinch's heart so she nodded and stepped towards Paul.

With a triumphant smirk at Quil, Paul lowered his head down to hers and gently kissed her. Then, something snapped. He felt it throughout his body. Without realizing what he was doing, his arms went around her waist and he pulled her closer. He angled his head, deepening their kiss. She moaned very softly which brought him back to reality. Pulling away, he looked down at her and his whole world shifted. He had found his reason to be happy that holiday season. "Merry Christmas, Bella." His face softened and a true smile brightened his face.

Bella smiled tenderly up at him. "Merry Christmas Paul." Her mission was complete.

* * *

**A/N part deux: Um WOW! The response that I've had to this story has been amazing! _Thank you for all of the favorites/follows/reviews!_**

**For those of you who are curious, I'm now working on a series of One Shots with Bella/Paul that I think will be both a challenge for me and entertaining for you. Keep your eyes out for it soon!  
**

**-I've started the OSs! Check my profile for "The Taming of Paul Lahote". ;)**


End file.
